


Sex Eyes

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Business Deals, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Illegal Activities, Kylo Ren in Love, Minor Angst, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You and Kylo are in the car, the Bentley weaving through traffic on your way back home from a very lovely lunch in the park – a lunch which had been interrupted by a text message letting you know that some plans of yours had fallen through.Now you were in somewhat of a sour mood, and Kylo, bless him, was doing all he could not to take the phone from you and explode over the line.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sex Eyes

“So what you’re sayin’ is, you won’t help us.” You pinch the bridge of your nose while you try and sound as pleasant as possible into the receiver of the phone.

“I’m very sorry Mrs. Ren, but at present no, we can’t help you.” The voice on the other end, one of the crooked cops Gwen has hooked on a string, regretfully informs you.

You and Kylo are in the car, the Bentley weaving through traffic on your way back home from a very lovely lunch in the park – a lunch which had been interrupted by a text message letting you know that some plans of yours had fallen through.

Now you were in somewhat of a sour mood, and Kylo, bless him, was doing all he could not to take the phone from you and explode over the line. He had you pressed up against him, and he sits and listens with his ear next to yours as the cop gives excuse after excuse.

“Can’t or won’t?” Kylo asks, his voice deep deep deep and angry, angry enough that you can hear the startle of the cop who must not have expected your husband to be with you.

Moron.

“Can’t – believe me, please believe me if I could, I would.” The man stammers and sighs, “But I can’t.”

“Alright, we understand. Thank you very much for your time.” You roll your eyes and hang up, drop the phone into your purse and rub at the newly forming headache that was beginning to blossom, making you hiss out a, “Well shit.”

“I’ll fucking kill them, disloyal bastards.” Kylo nuzzles his big nose against the curve of your cheekbone, trying to soothe you and doing a pretty good job at it. 

“It’s not the end of the world it’s just…” You wave your hand around and groan, “Fuck that’s frustrating. I hate when shit doesn’t work out the way it’s supposed to.”

“If everyone just did what you said, the world would be a better place.” Kylo said, not the least bit sarcastic.

“That’s right.” You smiled, rolling your eyes again and staring out the window for a bit.

You had this plan, a way to funnel some illegal funds into the city to help rebuild the infrastructure, but it required the compliance of some people out of your immediate control. If you needed help from the family, or any of the other crime families for that matter, it would have been no problem, but pigs were always so fucking finnicky.

When you turn back, Kylo is looking at you with such an intensity that you almost have to laugh, because it’s so unexpected.

 **“Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now!”** You playfully push his face away as he smiles just the absolute smallest bit and invades your personal bubble once more with a kiss to your lips, even as you say, **“This is a  
serious situation, here!”**

“Yes, but when has sex ever made a situation worse?” He counters, making you want to scowl.

You look at him, and he looks at you, and your poor driver looks at the both of you through the rear-view mirror, and eventually you agree. Without bothering to take your eyes off of Kylo’s handsome brown ones, you lick your lips and clear your throat.

“Dopheld, could you drive a little faster please?” You ask. And though you can’t see him, you know that the kid is smiling from how impossible you both are to deal with sometimes.

But what could you say? When your husband is right, he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> “Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now! This is a serious situation, here!”


End file.
